The Aftershock DISCONTINUED BC NEW SEASON STARTED
by RosieRoseLuvsU
Summary: Immediately follows 'Thunderstruck'. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to finish her dream in New York. Make amends with Eli. Live happily ever after. Until a certain phone call puts all of that on hold. Now, with the help of friends, see how Clare pulls through and copes with pregnancy. Not to mention the father! (My first story! :) Criticism appreciated!)
1. Breakdown

"For you and your baby..." Clare blinked. She had no idea how to respond. Maybe she had misheard her? "Um, I'm sorry.. c-could you please say that again?" Clare stuttered. "Okay.. well, we checked your - ""Not that." She interrupted " The last sentence. " Oh! Well, everything seems okay for you and you baby." She was positive she didn't mishear her that time. " I-I think your misunderstood, ma'am. I can't be pregnant!" Ali looked over her shoulder. " Excuse me?!" Clare didn't hear her. "You weren't aware of he child? Oh, we'll the last time you had sexual intercourse, did you use protection?"

What did she take her for, an idiot!? Of course she was aware of protection- she was on birth control to God's sake! "Yes! I'm on birth control! That doesn't make sense!" The woman over the phone sighed. "Well dear, birth control pills aren't 100% effective. Even if it is uncommon, you can still get pregnant." Clare felt like a rock was forming in her throat. This can't be happening. Why does all of the bad things happen to her?! "Thank you for calling." Clare choked out, then she hung up the phone.

" C-Clare...?" She looked over to Ali, who looked at her as though she grew two heads. ". . ." Clare didn't know what to say. Just then- she felt a nervous ball form in her stomach, with tears stinging at her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands, and ran over to the trash can and puked. "Clare! " Ali ran to her best friend and put her hands on her back in a comforting way. When Clare was done she dropped to her knees sobbing hysterically. "Clare, what the HECK happened with the phone call?!" Ali asked with fear. Clare tried to speak, but all that came out was more desperate sobs. Ali rubbed Clare's back. "Clare." Ali said with a tone of seriousness and fear. " Clare tried to regain her posture, because she was sure that she looked like a dramatic freak right now. Clare looked up at her best friend. "Ali..." She breathed out. "I-I'm... pregnant."

/:

First story! Woo! Hope that you like it so far...but man, It seemed like I wrote way more then this, so I'm sorry thats its short! lol. :) Sorry that it's pretty bad, this is my first story. Lol, at he end of Thundershock, I literally just sat there with my mouth hanging open. I mean, Clare pregnant?! Poor girl never gets a break! Hopefully this will help hold you over until the next season that starts in October. :p|||Also! This is on Wattpad too, so if you see it there, you know it's not stolen.|||


	2. Realization

"I-I'm...pregnant.." Alli just sat there, staring at her. She should have assumed, considering Alli heard Clare mention something over the phone, but.. Hearing it to her face just seemed to..sink in. And it crashed. _Hard. _"Oh.. god. Oh my _god._ Clare... How could this happen?!" Clare was still crying, just not frantically sobbing. "I don't know!" Clare cried out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, Clare..it's just.. You of all people to be pregnant. I just didn't see it coming's all." "You didn't see it coming?! What about ME?! How should I have known this!" Alli blinked. " Clare..how could you _not _know about this, I mean, weren't you there?"

Alli paused and eyed Clare suspiciously. "Besides, when did you and Eli, you know, have sex last..? You said before that the only time you two did it was on prom night- so if you got pregnant then, wouldn't you be showing by now? Like.. A lot?" Clare paused. She didn't think of that. If Eli wasn't the father.. Then that means... Oh God, please _no. _Clare looked over at Becky and Drew, who were cuddling together, looking into each others eyes lovingly. Clare's heart raced madly as a million different thoughts were going through her head. She felt so many feelings right now, but the one that stood out the most was utter disgust. "Just before Clare had a chance to throw up for the second time today, everything went black. "_Clare!"_

/Wow, I must have a thing for writing short chapters. Lol, kidding. I was just worried that I would accidentally erase this chapter for the third time today. It's so dang easy to press the wrong button on an iPod touch. But really, I'm sorry they're so short. I'm a total hypocrite because I always get super pissed whenever somebody writes a short chapter. Anywho, I really hope you liked it! Remember I really appreciate criticism, good or negative!


End file.
